Stolen
by fallen11angel
Summary: Sequel to 'All I Need Is You'. Three years have passed since the time Inuyasha and Kagome had first met. But things aren't the way they are supposed to be, can they fix what was broken? Can broken hearts really be repaired? InuyashaKagome.
1. Rain

**Stolen **

A Fanfic Sequel To "All I Need Is You."

Also Inspired By The Song "Stolen" By "Dashboard Confessional"

_Chapter 1_

Disclaimer : I definitely do no own any of the characters in this fanfic. I do, however, own the plot and the scenery, because I know for a fact, that I made all of that up myself.

Summary : An Inukag Fanfic. Three years have passed since the time Inuyasha and Kagome had first met. But things aren't the way they are supposed to be, can they fix what was broken? Can broken hearts really be repaired?

Now on with the story...

* * *

Kagome sighed and leant back into the cold depths of her chair. Looking around, she acknowledged her surroundings; there weren't many people around anymore and from what she could see, it was getting pretty dark. The dim setting of the library and the towering booksehelves, did not, however, frighten her, but comforted her instead. She was pretty much used to being alone these days, and she so intended to keep it that way.

She got up slowly, yawning and stretching her arms, then she placed her book gently into her bag. Pulling on her jacket, with her free hand, Kagome decided it was about time she left for home. Nearby, the librarian glanced up from her mount of paperwork and gave her a slight nod, which Kagome returned with a weak smile. She then headed for the exit, throwing her bag over her shoulder as she went, her footsteps slow and eerily quiet.

It was all too silent actually. She took another look around before shoving the stiff old door with her shoulder and walking out.

Once the door opened there was a rush of noise, shocking Kagome to some extent. There were cars passing by with full bright headlights and heavy rain. Kagome hated the rain these days; not like the way she used to. She pulled her jacket closer around her, and opened an umbrella she brought along with her, stepping out from under the shelter of the library and into the rainy street.

She felt cold, though the air was quite warm and humid. Things had changed.

She was broken. Confused.

_"Three years. Gone."_

She almost cried at the thought, but she tried to choke the tears back, as they began to well up and gather in her eyes. Kagome stopped abruptly in the middle of the street, her tears blurring her vision. She staggered for a moment but steadied herself immediately. Suddenly someone bumped into her, catching her slightly off balance and knocking the umbrella out of her hand.

_"Rain had brought them together. And rain had taken them away." _

Kagome blindly went to pick up her umbrella, bending down and reaching out a damp hand. But someone got to it first, whoever it was, they lifted up the umbrella and held it over her head.

She was puzzled by the act and consciously wiped her face, so no one would know she was crying. She thanked the rain for her disguise.

When Kagome's vision returned, she caught a glimpse of her environment. It was growing dark, the whole world was tinted blue and the rain hammered down noisily over the top of the umbrella, the streets were empty.

She sighed, relieved to be underneath a shelter again. Then, remembering there was someone with her, Kagome looked up to take a clearer view.

Immediately, her eyes met with two familiar golden orbs and her eyes grew wider in suprise.

_"They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen." _She recalled from a distant memory.

Kagome gasped, trying to step away but Inuyasha held her arm and pulled her back towards him, a guilty expression in his eyes.

"Don't-" He began, a pleading look appearing on his face.

She still remained stunned but she tried to pull away nonetheless, unsure why she was doing so.

"Stop." She breathed out, with one last tug on her arm.

Inuyasha maintained his grip, waiting for her stop struggling.

"Please." He added.

Kagome hesitated for a second, something in his voice made her want to cry. She decided to face him; after all it was now or never. She couldn't just pretend that nothing had ever happened between them- for some time now, she believed that if she had just forgotten about it, it would eventually disappear.

She loosened up, giving her arm one last jerk as she took a step back. Kagome flexed her arm to try and soften the pain, he had really grabbed her arm a little too tight, "Why are you here?"

Inuyasha didn't know what to say, he opened and closed his mouth a few times before he actually spoke.

"I was in town." He avoided her gaze, letting her slip out of his reach.

"Can we talk?" He added after a long silence.

"I don't think-"

Inuyasha's eyes shot back up, cutting her off from what she was about to say. She was absolutely clueless.

"Please. I promise it won't be long."

Kagome was unsure, after all this time, she was still trying to move on. She opened her mouth to answer, yet the words didn't come out.

"Fine, give me until the rain stops at least." He insisted, sensing her doubt.

She became aware of the rain; it was so easy to forget. She wished, she could say the same thing for Inuyasha.

Kagome let out a deep exhale before telling him, "Okay."

Without another word, she took hold of the umbrella from Inuyasha and led the way to her apartment, well, she didn't feel extremely comfortable being outside anymore. He was here, with her. What could she do now?

_"Inuyasha. Why do you have to do this to me?" _She thought inwardly.

Three years. All that was so long ago.

She took a quick glance at Inuyasha. He was different yet the same, he had lost his boyishness from the last time she had seen him and he looked somewhat older, so much cuter than the last time they had met. He caught her staring and she quickly turned away shyly, just like she had done many time before, when they were still together.

"Kagome?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Hm?" She replied, walking on and still trying to avoid the fact that he was now staring at her.

The roaring of the rain grew louder and Kagome listened hard to hear what Inuyasha was going to say, her blank stare averted to the floor.

"Kagome, how did it all go wrong?"

* * *

_A/N :_ Hey everyone! I'm back again, so sorry if this took too long, you know I had to think of what to actually write and a generally gist of the plot. Oh yeah, and school was pretty hectic, which is why I can't really go on all the time. Well, you might be thinking why the hell the sequel is so deppressing and such, the truth is I think it might be a bit more interesting. Don't you worry your little minds about it, because it gets better, much much better. I think. So, please keep reading and review! Because reviews are the only reason I continue writing! Pleaseee.

Enjoy!

-Fallen11angel


	2. One Last Step

**Stolen **

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Kagome stopped in her tracks; she wasn't expecting that, at all. Slowly, she turned to face Inuyasha, opening her mouth but then closing it again in vain.

Once again, there was silence between them.

Inuyasha wasn't surprised; he didn't know the answer himself.

Becoming slightly uncomfortable and catching Inuyasha's gaze, Kagome started walking again. Inuyasha guessed that the question would have to go answered for a while longer. At least he was with her, close to her, he could try and fix things somehow.

* * *

They reached Kagome's front door. Feeling uneasy Kagome took a look at Inuyasha, turning back quickly and taking her keys out of her pocket. She played around with them for a moment, unsure to let the one person she swore to let go of into her apartment. Kagome turned to look at him again, then back at the keys.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked quietly, a hint of concern in his voice.

She started to breathe heavily, like someone was suffocating her. "_I can't do this." _

"Kagome?" He asked again, gently taking a hold of her arm. Shocking Kagome, and causing her to unlock her front door as if by instinct.

Before she could question herself she stumbled inside and offered Inuyasha to come in.

* * *

Inuyasha, still outside, stared inside. He swore the whole damn city could hear the sound of his heartbeat. "_I can't do this." _

He looked at Kagome, who returned a weak smile and a confused look. Uneasily, he took the first step and entered the apartment. Sighing loudly as Kagome shut the door behind him.

He stood rooted onto the spot, unable to go further. It was dark and warm; it was only then that he acknowledged the chilling dampness of his clothes. It seemed like Kagome did too, he followed her into her living room, scared to look around, scared to even breathe.

"Um…Just stay here and I'll get you a … um, towel" Kagome said quietly, walking off into another room.

As soon a she was out of sight, he sank into a chair, his head in his hands, sighing. What the hell was he doing? He really was out of his mind.

Lifting his head he caught a glimpse of silver across the room, he stood up and walked over to it.

"Here you go." Kagome said, catching Inuyasha off guard.

He spun around, almost bumping into her. He gasped, and took a step back.

After all this time, he almost forgot how beautiful she looked.

Kagome gave him a puzzled look. Her hair was the same yet longer, she looked more mature, restless. He bit his lip, fighting back the urge to say what he wanted to say.

Not looking Inuyasha in the eye, she handed him a towel and stepped back defensively, like being near him was wrong. Inuyasha's heart sank, but he smiled faintly, uttering somewhat of a thanks as she walked over to a nearby window.

Inuyasha began to dry his face as Kagome pressed a hand onto the window, looking outside.

"It's still raining?" She said, she sounded scared.

She turned around suddenly, clenching her own towel in her hand.

"Are you staying long?" She asked.

"If you want I can just go now." Inuyasha blurted out, unsure of what to say.

"No." Kagome said quickly. "Not yet."

"Oh okay." Inuyasha whispered.

There was flash off lightning, surprising them both. With that Inuyasha caught the glimpse of silver again.

He turned to where he saw it and saw an overturned picture frame lying behind a few books. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome, who saw what he was heading for. She took a step forward as he picked it up. It was a picture of them both together, back when they were together. In the days when they were young and "in love."

In the photo Inuyasha, as usual wasn't looking at the camera, but was looking at Kagome, who had her arms around his neck and was smiling brightly at the camera.

Inuyasha almost dropped the frame; he looked up hoping get some reassurance from Kagome. But she had her back turned to him.

Putting the photo back onto the table, he walked over to Kagome, reaching out an arm then dropping it again hopelessly.

He clenched his fists and choked on his words.

"Kagome, have you moved on? Because I still love you."

* * *

_A/N :_ Hey all! I hope the chapter was somewhat good and up to scratch. I know its not very long, so I'll try and make up for it. Its just that, when a chapter has gotta end, then its gotta end. I'm not sure if you would understand, but hey! Well, I shall now go away and write you a slightly longer new chapter. I really really promise that the story will get better. It's not always going to be this sad. Now don't forget to read and review. Review lots.

Enjoy it though its short.

-Fallen11angel


	3. Just On The Other Side

**Stolen **

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Kagome's heart stopped, and she felt faint. All was silent except for the sound of both their breathing.

She was fully aware of Inuyasha standing directly behind her, within arms reach; his breath tickling the back of her neck. There with her, and he still loved her. Her eyes watered with tears. She was stuck, clueless and there was nothing she could do about it.

Suddenly from behind, Inuyasha pulled her into a hug. She gasped, feeling his warmth and breath. She remembered that he was real. They were real.

His arms tightened around her, scared to let her go. "I love you." He reminded her, like she had already forgotten.

For a moment she lost herself in his arms, but then realizing that she felt something more, she pulled away. Turning to face him and stepping back abruptly until she felt the solid of the wall behind her.

"I can't love you." She breathed out, hands tightened.

"I've moved on." She lied, tears running down her cheeks, and her throat becoming dry.

Inuyasha gave her an apologizing look as he came forward and brushed the tears off her face. He placed a hand on the wall, cornering her and edging his face inches away from hers; searching her eyes for answers. Finding none, he looked away.

After a stretching silence, Inuyasha sank into a chair again in defeat, frustrated he brushed a hand through his hair.

Kagome slowly walked over to her bedroom door, opening it. "Just please, you don't have to go now, but be gone by morning." She whispered, more to herself than anyone else, before shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Inuyasha watched her go, sadness filling him. It was beyond fixing, apparently. Things were too screwed up, and it was his fault. He walked over to Kagome's bedroom door and sat by it on the floor, laying his head against the hard wall. Cursing himself for letting this go too far, he wondered if should just go but something made him stay.

_Hope. As if there were such a thing to Kagome anymore._

Inuyasha put an ear to the wall, listening in, but it was silent.

Sighing he got up and headed for the front door, he was going to hate himself forever.

_She was right. Love isn't enough._

* * *

Kagome put her back to the bedroom door and slid down. _Damn._ _If I'd have known this was going to happen I would have never got out of bed this morning. _

Feeling unsure, Kagome put her ear to the door, hoping to hear something, anything. Faintly, she heard a shuffle; surprised she returned to her usual position. He was just on the other side, and if that's how close they could be right now then that was alright.

He was so near yet so untouchable.

Sighing, she closed her eyes. Trying to figure out what went wrong. Why it went wrong? How she let herself make the biggest mistake of her life of letting Inuyasha go, worse still how she let herself leave him.

If only she could fix it before the morning before he was gone, again. If he wasn't already gone.

The words echoed in her mind, making tears jerk in her eyes again.

But 'if' is such a big word, Kagome didn't think she could it.

It was probably over before it had even begun.

And on that one thought she fell asleep.

* * *

_A/N :_ Hello you guys! So the next chapter will be the "flashback." I Hope you like the story so far. Review please. It really makes my day. I think these chapters are growing shorter and shorter, but no fear. I will try to make them longer and better to read. I hope you're enjoying, despite that it actually sucks! Thanks to those who already reviewed, and to those who will!

-Fallen11angel


	4. Summer Season

**Stolen **

_Chapter 4_

Three Years back. Summer Season.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and sunlight met her face, warming it. It reminded her of Inuyasha; she smiled to herself at the thought. Slowly, she sat up straight and shielded her eyes.

Friday morning. That's alright.

Putting her usual cheerful mood into action, she swung her legs over the side of the bed, throwing the cover of her bed aside and turning on her radio as she did so. Unexpectedly, something caught her eye. Turning to the source of silver, she noticed the photo of her and Inuyasha together on her bedside table. Laughing to herself she cast her gaze to the nearby window, where Inuyasha's own bedroom window could be seen; smiling she saw Inuyasha walking around his room picking up his schoolbooks. He looked sluggish and very funny; as usual he too had just woken up.

Possibly sensing someone was watching him, Inuyasha turned to find Kagome still looking, stuck in a daydream. Shyly he waved and mouthed the words "Good Morning!" to her. Snapping into the reality, she responded with a bright smile and a wave back.

They had been a couple for some time now, both convinced that it would last, that the other was perfect. They were young and in love, since the time when they first met. It took time for feelings to be said, but at least it was done eventually.

Kagome stood up from her bed and headed for her bathroom, scratching her head as she tried to decide what to wear.

Summer was blooming, well on its way to arriving, the time when she and Inuyasha would be together every minute. No complaints. No problems. It would be just the two of them.

* * *

Stepping out of her house, Kagome started her walk to school. She was early, so she started slow, in a good mood so she closed her eyes and breathed in the fresh air. She clasped her schoolbag, bringing it closer to her like she needed something to be near her or someone.

As if on cue, Inuyasha called out her name and ran after her, shutting his front door quickly, slipping his arm around her waist and kissing her softly when he caught up with her. Kagome stopped walking as she placed a hand on his chest and returned the kiss.

"Hello you." Inuyasha said in between short kisses.

Kagome laughed, she had always loved his mischievous side. He smirked and she continued walking, close to him, hands entwined frightened to let go of one another.

Every time she was with him, she felt a rush, love made her heart beat faster every single time and she never got tired of it. She promised herself that he was the one, he had stolen her heart a long time ago and he would never ever hurt her. He really was the one…

She thought back to that night when he promised to never leave her, and she believed him, convinced just by the sound of his voice. Kagome smiled as she escaped out of her memories.

"Well isn't that a sight for sore eyes." Inuyasha said playfully noticing her sweet smile, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead.

Kagome giggled, giving Inuyasha a teasing push.

Instinctively he held onto her tighter, whispering in her ear the three words which she always longed to hear, even if he had just uttered them a few minutes before.

"I love you, Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"I know." Kagome replied, a smile playing on her lips.

"Just thought maybe you forgot." He whispered back, he often put on the tough act but inside he actually meant every word that he said.

He tried to keep all his promises, scared of loosing Kagome. He had fallen to deep to be without her. So at every opportunity he reminded her just how much he loved her, to make sure that she knew, afraid that she might forget. He knew that if she did, things wouldn't go well for them.

She felt so warm, it was like she was already a part of him, and her skin was so soft. Kagome always looked beautiful, no matter what she wore; recently she had cut her hair slightly shorter. He almost laughed remembering how she had got angry when she couldn't get used to it being shorter even if it was only an inch or so, it was real cute he just had to kiss her, like he couldn't help it.

It was amazing, how in the space of a few months they could already have a history, and so many memories. He would never forgive himself if something went wrong, he couldn't even imagine waking up and she wasn't his anymore.

_Ha! As if that could ever happen! _

Kagome laughed hysterically suddenly, Inuyasha realized he had snorted aloud at that thought; as if it were contagious, he started to laugh with her. Sometimes they were so strange and stupid, but it was the times like these that they enjoyed the most. Just being together, with nothing in the way.

Inuyasha had already decided that he would marry her at the first opportunity, hopefully she would agree. Though it might seem sad and crazy, but both their hearts were more than into it. They were only 16 but it wasn't too early for anything.

Kagome moved into a more comfortable position in his arms, Inuyasha smiled and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

Right now everything was alright; perfect and no one could change it. Summer was on the way, he would do it then, it was reckless but if it was crazy to take a risk, then he didn't care.

They loved each other and that was all that mattered. For now.

* * *

_A/N :_ There you go! Into the 'three years back'. I was really hoping to give the story a light chapter so that you guys wont get bored of the neverending drama! Haha.. Anyways, I think I'll write the next chapter now, while I still have ideas. Reviews are love! So give me love freely, and give me lots! I really hope you're enjoying this.

-Fallen11angel


	5. Three Steps Backwards

**Stolen **

_Chapter 5_

Still three years ago. Two weeks later.

* * *

The school bell rang for summer vacation, causing instant chaos and noise. Students rushed out of classrooms and into the already busy hallways bursting into liveliness and action. The summer season had instantly taken over.

Kagome pushed past the crowd, heading for her locker, and bumping into random people along the way. Eventually, after what felt like years, Kagome got there. Sighing in relief, she unlocked it and began stuffing her school books inside; extremely happy to be getting rid of them, even for just a while. Once she finished, she smiled to herself, her thoughts drifting over to Inuyasha and her summer.

She shut her locker, revealing a smirking Kouga close by her. _Who the hell was he looking at?_ Kagome looked around, and seeing no one she knew around, she began to feel nervous. She started to play with the collar of her shirt, pretending not to notice him, as he began to make his way over to her. She gave up with the shirt distraction, dropping her arms to her side, and thinking of what a fool she looked like. Looking up she saw Kouga standing beside her, she prayed for a rescue team.

_"For God's sake, just go away Kouga!" _She screamed mentally, hoping he would hear it.

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by someone shouting out her name. Kagome spun around and saw Inuyasha across a crowd.

"Kagome!" He waved.

She smiled, thankful to him, and rushing away from Kouga within an instant. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck and giving him a bright smile.

He laughed at her, and kissed her lips softly, returning the smile. Then he took hold of her hand and they began their walk home.

The students of their school were still entertaining by the two, even after all this time; they would have never expected these two to get together, ever. It was apparently the most unlikely pair, but Inuyasha and Kagome didn't care. It was impossible to separate them and that was that.

* * *

_A few days later…_

Kagome heard a knock on her front door as she reached inside her fridge for some juice. Pouring it into a glass, she heard her brother let someone in; she grabbed a seat and began to drink, thinking of who would be coming over so early.

A couple of minutes later Inuyasha entered the kitchen, one hand behind his back and the other he used to brush back the hair covering his eyes. Kagome got up in surprise, walking over to Inuyasha but then stopping halfway remembering what she looked like. She had just woken up and looked a little messed up; Inuyasha on the other hand, looked ready to stun anyone. _Damn, hes so cute today. I wonder what the occasion is? _She thought to herself, sure glad that he couldn't hear thoughts.

Kagome tried to pull her silk night dress down a bit, hoping to cover up even just a little, she must have looked ridiculous.

"What are you doing?" Inuyasha said, walking over to her and laughing.

"I look a mess." Kagome replied, smiling as he put an arm around her waist.

"Shut up." He answered softly before kissing her.

Kagome broke away, leaving Inuyasha disappointed. "What are you doing here?"

"I just got these." He smiled, revealing a bouquet of beautiful flowers from behind his back.

Shocked, Kagome jumped up and hugged Inuyasha, almost knocking him off his feet.

"Wow! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" She yelled, kissing him several times.

It's not like he's never done this before but it's not very often that he actually does. She was so happy.

Inuyasha laughed, "It's no problem."

Sooner or later, Kagome pulled away and carried the flowers away to get a vase for them, while Inuyasha took a seat nearby. Once Kagome was done, she placed them on the table and sat down opposite him. Inuyasha was looking outside the window, lost in a daydream.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly.

"Let's go out." He said suddenly, snapping out of his thoughts.

"Okay. Where?" She answered, smiling.

"I don't know… the beach? Somewhere… for a week or something. Spend some time together." He replied, standing up.

Kagome laughed at the serious look on his face, "Alright."

Inuyasha smiled in triumph and took her hand in his, leaning across the table and giving her a quick kiss. Afterwards he ran off, leaving Kagome very confused, wondering what was on his mind. She stood up just as Inuyasha ran back into the room.

"We're leaving tonight. We can catch a ride with Miroku and Sango."

Kagome nodded, still trying to catch up with this.

Inuyasha, seeing the confused look she had, took her face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Before saying, "Trust me" and running out again.

Kagome stood there in the same spot, staring blankly into the distance. _What the hell was that?_ She heard the front door slam and she was suddenly knocked back into the present. Her feelings finally caught up and realization hit her. Running upstairs, she went to go and pack her things, feeling extremely excited for what the summer would bring.

* * *

_A/N :_ So There it is. That was Chapter 5. Sorry it was crap, but hey, its a chapter nonetheless. This slowly (but surely) this is building towards the climax, fighting - and guess what! More Drama! Anyway, I hope you like it guys.. I'm going to write the next chapter now! Maybe, just maybe - it will be good. Who really knows? As the drill, always goes. Review please. Please. Please. It would actually make me happy - well, happier.

Love to all those who have already reviewed, criticised or done whatever to this story. Thanks a lot. You rock!

-Fallen11angel


	6. First And Last Vacations

**Stolen **

_Chapter 6_

Still in the past.

* * *

"Bye guys!" Kagome yelled.

"See you in week or so." Her brother called back.

Kagome sighed, stepping outside and dragging her duffle behind her. It was heavy, but she was sure she didn't over pack. She threw it down off the porch, and breathing heavily she sat down on top of it. It was around 6 in the evening, but the sun was still shining and it was still quite humid outside.

She looked both ways down the street; they were both silent and completely empty, no sign of anyone anywhere. Most likely they were all off on vacation already. She got up sighing again, extremely bored for sitting down so long that she was beginning to loose feeling in her legs. Kagome dusted off the back of her dress and hoped that her butt would recover from that uncomfortable sit.

Kagome began to walk around in circles around her bag, wondering if she heard Inuyasha right, or if he was only joking, but he would never joke about anything like that. Kagome gave up, and feeling slightly frustrated, she began to head for her house when she heard a car roaring down her street. She chose to ignore it and placed her hand on the handle of her front door, about to open it.

Suddenly, someone yelled and Kagome was aware that the car was behind her. She turned around to see her friends in Sango's car.

"Kagome!" Sango shouted, waving at her from the driver's seat and Miroku, who was sitting beside her, did the same. Kagome felt a pang of joy inside herself as Inuyasha jumped out the back seat and ran over to her.

"Sorry I took so long." He said, picking up her duffle and throwing over his shoulder like it was a feather.

Kagome just stared blankly, unable to think.

"You ready?" Inuyasha asked as he took her hand with his free one.

"Yeah!" She said smiling, as it finally sunk in.

"Good." Inuyasha replied, smiling back and pulling her towards the car.

She got into the back seat and after placing her bag in the trunk, Inuyasha joined her; putting an arm around her shoulder as they drove off. Things were happening real fast.

* * *

Kagome woke up, as she felt a cool, salty breeze on her face. She felt someone resting their head on hers, and looking around she found that she had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder. He was asleep too, his arms still wrapped around her. She gently moved away from him, and went towards the window looking outside at the beautiful sight of the empty beach.

She finally became aware of Miroku and Sango's presence as heard the sound of their voices from in front of her, Kagome leant forward on the back Sango's seat to try and join their conversation.

"Hey Kagome!" Miroku said, noticing her and smiling.

"You're awake!" Sango yelled, her eyes still glued onto the road.

"Yeah, but Inuyasha's still asleep."

"Oh sorry." Sango replied, understanding Kagome and dropping her noise level a little.

"So, are we nearly there?" Kagome asked.

"Actually we are!" Miroku said excitedly.

"Just a few more minutes, were staying at this cabin which I booked online." He smirked, proud of his achievement, "We have a whole beach to ourselves! Pretty cool or what?"

"That is pretty cool." Kagome said, smiling.

She leant back into her seat next to Inuyasha. He was still sleeping; he looked so peaceful and sweet. She longed for his arms to be around her again, to feel his warmth. Kagome wanted to feel this moment, she wanted to remember it. Closing her eyes and sinking back into her seat, she put her arm outside the open window and felt the strong breeze. She wanted it to last forever, to be with her friends like this all the time, to be with Inuyasha. Eyes still closed, she tried to clasp the air, hoping to catch some and keep it.

After an eternity in bliss, she felt hot, like someone's eyes were on her. Feeling nervous and falling back into reality, Kagome opened her eyes and brought her arm quickly back into the car. She looked around and saw Inuyasha next to her, watching.

She sighed, relieved that it was only him.

"Hey." He said sleepily.

"Hey." She replied, scooting over and enclosing her arms around him. Inuyasha smiled and returned the gesture, hugging her tightly.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She answered.

"I think were here!" Sango shouted from the front, throwing her arms up in triumph and jumping out the car. Miroku was the next to follow, getting out and running off to their holiday home.

"Let's go." Kagome said quietly, as if in a whisper and taking Inuyasha's hand.

He hesitated suddenly; he reached into his pocket with his other hand, looking worried. After he checked his back pocket, he sighed in relief as Kagome gave him a confused look.

_He was looking for something. _She was about to ask, but then shut her mouth.

_Never mind it's probably nothing. _She thought.

"Are you okay?" She asked him, eyeing his pocket.

He nodded and began to head out of the car. She sighed following him out, their vacation had finally begun.

* * *

_A/N :_ There it is. Enjoy. If you want to. I will desperately try to post the next chapter as soon as I can - which means exactly what it says. I hope you like this chapter too, along with the rest! And if you guys are actually bothering to read this. Please Review! I will love you forever.

-Fallen11angel


	7. My Perfect Day

**Stolen **

_Chapter 7_

_(Still three years ago!)_

* * *

Kagome stepped out of the car, her feet meeting gravelled ground. She tensed at the rough sound of pebbles scratching together. The others had all gone on without her, agitated to check out their summer house, she didn't mind at all. She would take her time; she had all the time in the world right now.

No rush. No pressure.

A soft breeze caught her off guard and she remembered where she was. Straightening up Kagome shut the opened car door behind her and she began to walk towards the house ahead of her. She walked on, slowly, listening to the distant sound of the sea and gulls; the ground beneath her turn gradually from a coarse driveway into warm sand.

Compared to back home it was much quieter. She could get used to this. It was another perfect day.

When she finally reached the front porch of the house, she looked around, taking in her surroundings, afraid to forget it all too easily. The beach was not so far off actually, it was a few minutes walk and they had it all to themselves. Nice.

Kagome lightly pushed the front door open just as Sango ran out with Miroku closed behind her. Man, he was like a stalker boyfriend. She stumbled aside as the two rushed by.

"Hey hey! What's with the running?" Kagome said, raising her hands up in defence.

"The place is awesome! We're gonna grab our stuff and head down to the beach. Okay?" Sango replied excitedly.

"Oh okay cool.." Letting her hands drop by her side.

"Seriously, check it out!" She squealed before running off to her car.

Once they looked like they were busy picking up theirs bags, Kagome reopened the door and stepped inside.

She smiled at the place whilst kicking off her tattered sneakers, scared to ruin the shining wood floors. She headed off to explore the ground floor, listening to the faint sound of someone walking around upstairs and a distant girly laughter from outside. Once she was finished looking around downstairs she advanced towards the staircase.

Lightly placing her hand on the banister, she felt its soft wooden carvings and noticed the purple-orange light of the sunset entering through a nearby window. Taking in its beauty, she looked down at her dress and watched as it danced patterns across it. She laughed out loud as the light suddenly faded causing her to look up abruptly.

There Inuyasha stood at the top of the stairway with the purple glow faintly outlining him as he blocked it. When he realized her presence he smiled and walked down to her, skipping two steps at a time, finally stopping when his face was inches from hers. She smiled back at him as she placed a hand on his arm, to which Inuyasha reacted quickly by pulling her close to him, wrapping his two arms around her thin waist. She ignored her thoughts and relished his warmth, reaching up and taking his face in her hands, kissing him quickly and chastely.

She pulled away and smiled up at him, resting her forehead on his. She wasn't one who had a thing with words but she thought her actions were clear enough. Inuyasha returned the smile just as sweetly and took her hands from his face, holding them tightly.

"Um Inuyasha, thanks for bringing me here. It's really great." Kagome whispered, her lips barely touching his.

He laughed.

"It's okay. I just wanted to be with you." He said, staring into her blue eyes.

"But we're together mostly all the time." She answered, smiling as she turned away from his gaze.

"This time is different."

She smirked, pulling away a little, placing her hands on her hips and casting him a questioning glance. He laughed at her reaction and pulled her into another hug.

"You're being weird and sentimental." She teased.

"You'll get used to it." He replied.

"Ha!" She laughed, leaning into another kiss but was interrupted by Miroku yelling behind her.

"Hey guys-" He stopped when he saw the two.

"Oh- oops." He continued, shrugging.

"Man! What do you want Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, his tone slightly irritated.

"I'm just telling you guys that we're gonna eat down at the beach, it's really awesome down there!" He chuckled at Inuyasha's annoyed face.

When none of the three said anything more, he waved goodbye and ran off again.

"Where were we?" Kagome asked.

"Um I think here." He said before placing his lips delicately onto her own.

* * *

Inuyasha took a seat on a log near a fire which the other couple seemed to have started. They sat opposite him on a log of their own, cuddled together and talking quietly, laughing every once in a while. He smiled at them before he felt a pair of hands trace his back and slowly drape around his neck. He turned around, already knowing who it was and saw Kagome take a sit beside him, her arms moving to go around his waist as she scooter closer to him.

He put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her nearer to him. She smiled back at him gratefully and looked up into the sky. Inuyasha followed her gaze and saw a scatter of stars above him, he smiled to himself looking from Kagome, back up to the stars.

Man, he sure as hell fell inlove with her. Acting his thoughts, Inuyasha pulled Kagome into a tight hug.

"Kagome, I love you." He said, then pressing his lips onto the top of her forehead.

Kagome pulled back a little and smiled at him, "I love you too Inuyasha."

She was silenced by his lips crashing down onto hers.

* * *

_A/N :_ Hey! Long time no see, but I'm back now! At least, for a while. Sorry this is extremely late, I had a lot of school work going on. So enjoy. Reviews are love. So please review. :)

-Fallen11angel


	8. Thunder Storms And Bed Covers

**Stolen**

_Chapter 8_

- -

Kagome was startled by the sound of a hammering on the outside of her window. She sat up hurriedly, fully awake and aware of the rain. She looked around the dark room and could make out a few dim figures of furniture. She pulled the blanket up to her chin as a blinding light slashed across the room, and a roar of thunder echoed after it. Kagome muffled a scream and jumped out of her bed, childishly becoming frightened of all those horror movies she had seen.

She reached feebly for her watch which lay on her bedside table, and stared into the dark hoping to make out the tiny hands on the small device. Another flash of lightning caused Kagome to clumsily drop her watch.

Cursing under her breath she ran out her bedroom into the empty corridor which was just as shadowy and menacing. Not stopping for a second, she scampered over to where Inuyasha's room was, shakily opening his door and jumping into his bed.

Inuyasha, scared out of his wits by someone suddenly jumping into his bed, sat up abruptly and fell off the bed.

A bodily thump was heard when he crashed onto the floor.

"What the hell!" He yelled, peering over from the side of the bed.

Noticing Kagome he stood up and sat back down on the bed, rubbing his aching head.

"Goddammit Inuyasha don't play around!" She squealed, burying herself in his bed covers.

A loud growl of thunder caused Kagome to scream and cover herself further in blankets.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked concernedly.

She emerged from within the blankets and gave him an upset look.

"What?!" She yelled at him, throwing her arms up in a frustrated manner.

He laughed at her, she was acting so funny, and he just couldn't help it. He clutched onto his stomach as he laughed hysterically.

"So what? Okay. Okay. I'm freakin' scared of thunder! Happy you jerk!" She screamed childishly.

Inuyasha continued to laugh. Kagome picked up a pillow and hit him on the chest with it.

"What's wrong with you?! You're so horrible!" She shouted, hitting him several times with the pillow.

"Your supposed to be nice to me, you're my freakin' boyfriend!!"

"Hey! Hey!" Inuyasha said, raising his hands and trying to pry the pillow away from her.

Suddenly, he tickled her until she let go of the "supposed weapon."

Kagome laughed and tried to get up, but he had her pinned down.

"Man! You're heavy Inuyasha!"

"What was that?" He said playfully, refusing to let her go.

"Argh, you meanie!" She yelled.

"Huh?"

There was another sudden thrash of lightning, causing Kagome to jump up and bury herself in Inuyasha's chest, gripping onto his shirt.

_Man, she really is scared. _

"Kagome?" He asked, taking her in his arms.

When Kagome finally surfaced, she muttered somewhat of a "Can I stay here tonight?"

Inuyasha paused, unsure if he had heard her right; but then catching her staring at him pleadingly he nodded shyly.

Kagome immediately jumped into the covers, probably scared to catch another flash of light. Inuyasha sat there, baffled, what was he going to do?

_What the-_

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked quietly, but enough to snap Inuyasha out of his stare.

"Oh yeah." He replied, quickly playing cool and sliding into the blanket with her.

Kagome instantly moved closer to him, hugging him around the waist and swiftly drifting off to a deep sleep; Inuyasha lay there tense and completely over his head.

_God dammit! I'm actually lying in the same bed as Kagome! This is way too far out of my comfort zone. ARGH _He screamed mentally.

_Listen to you _He argued inwardlyto himself _your like a kid. _

He sighed, turning onto his side to face Kagome; he poked her lightly on the arm to check if she was awake, but no hope. He wasn't going to get out of this one easily.

Shrugging off his discomfort, he hugged Kagome back, edging his face inches away from hers and closing his eyes to get some sleep. The last he heard was the simultaneous steady breathing of both him and Kagome.

- -

A bright, warm light shone onto Kagome's skin; and thinking it was another typical day, she snuggled deeper into her pillow. But something felt different, without opening her eyes she traced what she was hugging with her delicate fingers. It felt more like a person than anything else, to be more precise, it felt like Inuyasha.

_ARGH! Wha- _

She listened into the silence and her suspicions were justified when she heard his soft breathing.

Upon hearing his breathing, she cold feel its warmth on her neck, indicating just where he was.

Kagome opened her eyes slowly, and there he was, lying just right next to her. She sighed as she remembered the events of the previous night.

She almost squealed as Inuyasha's grip around her waist tightened, but she just smiled at him. _Maybe he was dreaming._

Kagome placed a hand on his cheek, moving her thumb softly to feel his skin and then pushing a strand of hair from out of his eyes. She drew her hand away quickly when he stirred, unaware that she was flushing into a cute pink.

At last, his eyes opened, almost immediately meeting with her gaze and causing Kagome to melt into him. She had been in love with those eyes as long as she could remember.

Those golden deep orbs.

"G' Morning" He slurred sleepily.

"Morning" She replied cheerily.

He laughed.

"Your blushing." He pointed out, cupping her face in his hands.

"A lot," He continued.

She gasped in embarrassment, covering up her face with her hands, "Am not!"

"Are to."

"Am not!"

"Are definitely to."

"Nooo!"

He laughed again, "Then why are you trying to cover it up."

She emerged from behind hiding, "I'm defeated."

Inuyasha smirked at his victory. She almost lost herself again, that smirk.

Noticing her supposedly 'enjoying' the smirk, he flashed another one before leaning in to kiss her.

But before they could actually kiss, there was a loud scream from downstairs followed by the sound of a painful slap and a clatter.

Inuyasha and Kagome blushed slightly as they pulled away, their moment interrupted. Kagome sighed secretly and hopped off the bed. Inuyasha was close on pursue, he took her hand in his as they made their way to the kitchen.

- -

Inuyasha heard a girly giggle as he took his coffee in his hands and took a sip. Putting the mug down he saw Kagome sitting next to him, laughing.

"What?" He asked defensively.

"You're too cute." She said, directing to his morning mess of hair and how sleepy he looked.

"Shut up." He answered poking her playfully.

He took a sneaky glance over at her from the corner of his eye; he didn't want her to know that he stared at her. She looked so beautiful even when she had just woken up and not bothered to fix herself up. But she didn't have to know that he thought that.

Smug bastard.

"I know you're looking Inuyasha." She said, smiling to herself.

"Damn you." He replied under his breath, getting up and giving her a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah. I love you too." She said before heading upstairs for a shower.

Inuyasha saw her leaving and ran after her like a lost puppy, stopping her in her tracks.

"Dress nice, we're going out." He told her, hugging her tightly.

"Why are you so suspicious? AGAIN!"

"Ahhh nothing really."

Kagome threw him an 'as-if' look and he surrendered.

"Okay! I just wanna talk." He continued.

"Right." She answered, and turning back to the stairway.

"It better be good." Kagome said before moving out of sight.

Inuyasha smiled at her attitude, but he couldn't wait. He had a patience problem.

"Don't worry, it will be!" He called after her before going to get ready.

_Better make this good Inuyasha! _He told himself.

* * *

**A/N Well there it is. Hope you like. **

**Will update when I can.**

**Reviews are love! **

**- Fallen11angel**


	9. Stupid, Crazy, And Love

**Stolen**

_Chapter 9_

- -

Inuyasha sat himself down on the bottom step of the staircase and watched as the rays of light seeped through the stain glass windows nearby; he noticed small dusty particles floating around, appearing and then disappearing as it passed through the rays. He rested his chin on an arm, which was propped up on his knee; the other hand lay hidden in his pocket, grasping onto a small box for dear reassurance.

He was finally dragged out of his thoughts when he felt a gush of warm salty air on his face; he looked up to find Sango walking in through the front door. Upon seeing him, Sango smiled and shut the door behind her gently.

"What's up?" She asked cheerfully, bouncing over to the nearby closet and searching for some kind of blanket or towel.

"Nothing, just going out." He answered, looking down at the floor again.

"Cool." She said, turning around. She smiled triumphantly as she found what she was looking for.

She saw the expression on his face and her smile faded almost immediately.

"Hey, then why do you look so glum?" She looked a little concerned for him.

"Huh?" He asked, half in a daydream, his eyes not leaving the ground.

"You look miserable." Sango stated again, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh really? I'm not miserable, just nervous."

Sango gave him a confused look, but then sighed and shook her head. She tucked the towel under her arm and closed the closet door, wincing as it creaked loudly.

"Well, alright then Mister vague." She said, as she headed for the front door and opened it, letting more warm air come inside.

Sango waved before she left, a "distant goodbye" heard by Inuyasha.

He sighed once he was alone again, and wondered what the hell he was going to do.

Inuyasha buried his head in his hands and tried to think of an escape.

- -

Kagome walked slowly down the stairs, thinking about Inuyasha's words and only stopped when she found him sitting at the bottom step.

She smiled to herself as she tried to make her way down quietly, but no luck. Once she got onto the next step it creaked so loudly, Inuyasha suddenly turned around.

Kagome laughed nervously at the look on his face, it was a mixture of both nervousness and awe.

"Should I change?" She asked, looking down at her dress.

Inuyasha stood up and shook his head.

"No, no. You look great." He replied staring, quickly stuffing his hands into his pockets.

She smiled faintly, nodded and then continued to walk down the stairs, stopping when she eventually reached where Inuyasha was standing.

Inuyasha looked at her and began to scratch his head anxiously.

"I don't think we should go anymore, let's just stay here." He muttered, looking anywhere and everywhere but at Kagome.

"WHAT? Are you kidding?" Kagome yelled at him, throwing her hands up in the air.

Not knowing what to do, he nodded feebly and agreed with her.

"Good. Then let's go." She said with swift change of tone, and taking his hand.

"Where are we going?" Kagome continued when Inuyasha smiled at the contact.

"I found this place." Inuyasha answered, feeling a bit more confident.

Inuyasha held her hand tighter and led her out of the house. Once he got outside, the warm sea breeze met them and he turned around to face Kagome with a grave look.

"Kagome?"

She looked up him, feeling slightly puzzled, "Yeah?"

"Do you trust me?" Inuyasha replied after some time.

Kagome opened her mouth to answer but she didn't quite know what to say. So instead she just gave his hand a small squeeze and nodded, casting him a faint smile.

Inuyasha smiled lightly back and continued to walk on.

- -

"Can I look yet?" Kagome asked whilst her back was turned to Inuyasha and both her hands were over her eyes.

"Just a second." He said and Kagome could hear a faint shuffling from behind her.

"Okay, done." Kagome heard Inuyasha say just as she felt two warm hands take her own hands off her face. Inuyasha spun her around and heard Kagome gasp at the sight.

There in front of her, was a long grassy field. The field was slightly overgrown and was covered in a blur of scattered wildflowers. In the distance, she could also see the silhouette of an overly large, aged oak tree, with a small rope swing tied onto one of its crooked branches. Kagome smiled unknowingly to herself and took a step forward, placing a hand softly over her mouth.

In the centre of the space ahead of her, amongst the most beautiful of flowers, was a blanket and a picnic basket. When Kagome saw this she laughed a little, turning around and giving Inuyasha a quick look.

"It's beautiful." She whispered.

"Thank God you like it." Inuyasha said, as she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist. Kagome grabbed onto Inuyasha's hands and feeling quite excited, she walked over and sat herself on the blanket.

Inuyasha laughed at her, her eyes whizzing around the scenery and lifted up her face so that she would look at him. Her eyes met his as she grinned up at him and she took Inuyasha's hand from her chin, holding onto it dearly. Their fingers entwined with one another and they both watched for a while in silence, listening to the deafening roar of the ocean waves.

Kagome heard Inuyasha let out a deep sigh and she looked up swiftly, cutting her mindless train of thoughts. He just replied with a small smile and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Kagome leaned into his hand and took comfort in its touch.

After another short silence, Inuyasha interrupted the sound of nature that echoed around them.

"Here goes." He mumbled in a tone that caused Kagome's heart to begin to race.

She had no idea what was happening and began to get a little scared. Kagome didn't even know why she was getting scared. She drew back to some extent unconsciously as Inuyasha took out a black box from his back pocket and held it out in front of her.

"W- what is that, Inuyasha?" She stuttered, inside a thought arose and she knew exactly what was going on. Kagome pointed to the little box in Inuyasha's hand.

Inuyasha took out a small ring from the box and placed it aside. He placed the ring in the palm of Kagome's hand and she looked from the ring, to Inuyasha's face, then back down again.

Her mouth dropped open and she threw him a perplexed look.

She heard him gulp nervously before he began to speak, she listened hard and carefully to hear past the sound of her heart in her ears.

"I don't know how they do this. So, um." He started to say, and Kagome stared long and hard at the ring in her hand.

It finally set in and she felt overjoyed, a surge of tears began to well in her eyes but she forced them away for the time being.

"What I'm trying to say is… Kagome will you-"

"Marry you?" She finished for him as she closed her hand upon the precious ring; she closed her hand so tough that she was sure the ring would sink into her palm.

Inuyasha nodded and grabbed onto her hand, clasping it with both of his. He looked in her eyes for an answer.

"Inuyasha, are you crazy?" Kagome choked out, causing him to flinch slightly.

"Only for you Kagome." He replied.

"But we're too young."

"I don't think we are." Inuyasha said calmly.

"But Inuyasha-" She started to argue again.

"Do you love me?"

"Of course I do Inuyasha."

"Then answer me. Please. Stop stalling and just tell me if you can't do this." He told her, a sad look in his eye and pulling back a little.

Kagome felt a tear roll down her cheek and she took a glance at the area around her again: the warm sun on her, the long grass, the flowers, and the sea.

Inuyasha.

He was worth much more than anything else.

She bit her lip so that the tears wouldn't come anymore. Kagome realized something which she had taken for granted for so long know, Inuyasha was all that she really wanted or needed. She had just forgotten it now that they were together all the time.

Kagome put on the ring and saw Inuyasha's eyes grow wide at her sudden action. She brushed the tear away and cupped his face in her hands, placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

"It's stupid and it's crazy." Kagome said and she saw Inuyasha sadden.

"But I want to marry you. I'm going to marry you." She finished, beaming.

Inuyasha gasped and without thinking, took her in his arms. He never felt so happy.

Kagome laughed at his reaction, she had never felt so alive. But he silenced her by kissing her and holding her tightly.

Kagome returned the kiss willingly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

From now on, everything was going to be different.

Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, I didn't know what to write. I think I'm having severe writers block! **

**Well, here you go. I will try to update soon and oh yeah. Merry Christmas & a happy new year to you! **

**Review please! **

**-Fallen11angel **

**x**


	10. Something Brewing In The Way

**Stolen**

_Chapter 10_

_(Still Flashback!)_

* * *

The party was rocking! The music was too loud, there was an excess of people and the place was a complete mess, scratch that, it looked like it had been burned down – just Kagome's cup of great. Not really.

She had a painful headache and walked around trying to clean the place up with whatever means possible. With a disgusted face, she placed coasters under each of the many alcohol filled glasses on the coffee table. She frowned, when she felt a ring on her finger and stood up straight, placing a hand on her hip. Kagome eyed the silver piece of jewellery and twirled it around in between her other fingers. A thousand questions and doubts crossed her mind.

Her day couldn't get any worse, could it?

Just then, she heard somebody puke in the hallway and sighed, plopping her self down the settee in complete defeat. Throwing away the bleach and cloth she had been clutching in her hands, she laid down and closed her eyes to try and block out the noise. It failed her, it was just too loud.

They had driven back home the other day from their beach vacation, the four of them, and surprisingly her family had gone to visit some far off Aunt of hers on the other side of the country – that's what the note on the fridge said. It was alright actually, because she really needed time to be alone for a while, especially after being engaged. At the thought of it, she felt heavy, as if the burden was too heavy – what was wrong with her? Shouldn't she be happy?

She didn't know anymore.

Of course, typical and bubbly Sango would do something like this. The moment she knew about the engagement, she began to plan a great party so that everybody could celebrate it with them. She thought she was doing Kagome a big favour. But Kagome wasn't so sure that there was anything to celebrate. It just happened that her family was out of town so that they had a venue for the gig, she knew it was going to be a total disaster – and so far, she was right.

Kagome huffed, rubbing a hand over her aching temple. She was getting really sick of this, every now and then people would congratulate her on both the engagement and the party – but both of them weren't really hers to be fond of. The party was Sango's, and the engagement, well, Inuyasha made it pretty clear that she should agree if she loved him and she did, so she couldn't just say no.

"There she is!" She heard Sango's voice from nearby, followed by a 'thud' as she sat on the sofa next to her, "The lucky bride to be!" She yelled and everyone close by who could hear her, cheered and applauded.

Kagome scoffed and opened her eyes again, sitting upright so that she could see Sango properly.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" She said, patting Kagome's back, "This is your engagement party!"

Kagome's eyebrow cocked up in response, and she let out another long sigh, "Yeah sure." She said down heartedly, "Hey Sango, what's that?" She asked, pointing to the beer bottle in her friend's hand, fortunately untouched.

"Beer. You want some?"

Kagome shook her head vigorously, backing away and making a slight face, "No thanks." She murmured, as the music got slowly louder.

"Well, you're going to be married soon!" Sango shrieked, changing the subject and almost right away, Kagome's heart sank again. There was something really wrong with her.

"Give me that!" Kagome snapped, grabbing the bottle from Sango and chugging down the entire content of it. Instead of making her feel better, her headache only grew worse and she tasted a foul something in her mouth. She quickly threw the bottle away and heard the faint sound of it smashing into pieces on the floor.

"Kagome!" Sango yelled in surprise, "Are you okay?"

Kagome nodded childishly, swaying a little from side to side, "Can I talk to you?" She stage whispered, attempting to grab a handful of Sango's shirt.

"Of course," She replied, looking concerned and knowing far too well that her best friend's alcohol intake was remotely too much for one go. She leaned in to hear what she had to say.

"No! Somewhere private!" Kagome hissed childishly, and standing up. A few passing by stared at Kagome in amusement to which Sango gave strong glares. She held Kagome by the arm and escorted her to wherever she was going. Kagome walked unsteadily down the hallway.

Abruptly, she stopped and snatched another beer from a person standing by, "Thank you!" She smiled before swigging it down her throat violently; afterwards she looked even more drunk and anxious.

Sango took the bottle away, giving it back to the owner, and dragged her into an empty study room, sitting her down on a chair very firmly. She gave her a confused stare as Kagome fidgeted in her seat, occasionally poking the ring on her finger.

"Kagome!" She yelled in worry, "What's going on with you?"

Kagome smiled, and attempted to stand up, but her knees buckled and she settled herself down again, "I want to tell you a secret!" She stage whispered again, putting a hand up to cover her mouth slightly.

Sango bent down to her height, since she was the taller of the two, and took Kagome by her shoulders. She looked into her eyes in search of answers, but eventually found none. Just something of doubt, and maybe fear.

"You can tell me anything!" She said, in an almost pleading tone, her grip on Kagome tightening comfortingly.

Kagome nodded, and drew in closer. All the words she had never really wanted to say were about to come out, and she was too out of it to actually notice, "I don't want to be. I don't want this ring! No no, Sango." She murmured.

"What?" She asked in shock.

"I don't want to be engaged, I don't know – help." She begged, taking a grasp on Sango's arm.

"Kagome, why did you agree then?"

"So many questions! He said to say yes if I love him, and I-I-"

Sango looked at her friend in sympathy, not quite taking this information in.

"Do you?" She interrupted to which Kagome stared blankly, "Do you love him?"

Kagome said nothing for a moment, but then she nodded firmly, "I love him." She replied strongly. Her eyes were growing heavy, they fluttered between sleep and being awake. Slowly, Kagome began to fall back into the comfort of her seat, "But I can't be engaged yet… not yet-"

Sango smiled faintly, and patted her friend's shoulder, before pulling back. She understood and watched as Kagome drifted into a deep sleep, snoring lightly. Her hair curtained her face, her features peaceful.

After a while of sitting in the silence, Sango got up to go and ask somebody to carry Kagome up to her room – the party was over. With a faint 'click' of the door shut behind her, Sango pushed through the crowd to a familiar face in the living room.

"Kouga!" Sango called out, to which his gaze snapped in her direction immediately. He smirked at the sight of her and broke his conversation with a girl called Kikyo. She smiled in fakery when they saw the girl walking towards them, she threw her straight jet-black hair behind her shoulder and stood tall.

"What's up Sango?" Kouga asked when Sango approached them.

"Hey! I um, need you to help me with Kagome." She said, and Kouga smiled. Kikyo looked away and left them, disappearing into he crowd. Kouga stared after her for a moment but then shook his head, "Okay lets go."

* * *

"Inuyasha!" He heard someone called from behind him as he placed a hand on the front door. He spun around just in time to see his brother hovering in the living room doorway.

Inuyasha sneered and opened the door, "Don't worry! Party is dying out anyway." He said, "People are leaving."

Sesshomaru shrugged and returned back into the room, so Inuyasha shut the door behind him and left. He ran over to the white picket fence that separated his house from the one neighbouring it and leapt over it – some people, who sat outside, cast him freaked out looks but he ignored them and went inside the house.

Once through the front door, he met a blaze of roaring music and a complete clutter of a house. He sighed of the party's doing and continued to walk around the bottom floor in the search for his girlfriend. Wait no, his fiancé. He smiled upon thinking of it and knew that he was the luckiest guy in the world.

* * *

"Thanks Kouga!" Sango said, giving him two thumbs up and gesturing that she was leaving to go clean up, "I really can't carry her!"

"It's no problem," He replied, and lifting up Kagome with both arms easily.

Sango beamed, "That's great, just leave her in her room. Up the stairs and the second door to the left, you'll know its practically covered in pink." She sighed and gave Kagome a concerned look before thanking Kouga one more time. She left.

Kouga nodded, and set himself out the room, locating the stairs with ease. He walked over towards it in the hopes getting her up quickly, as he received stares from the visitors knowing that this girl was engaged. He frowned and edged through the remains of the crowd.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome mumbled, pulling herself closer to him in her sleep and unconsciously draping her arms around his neck. Kouga froze and stared down at this girl, suddenly his arms felt tired and he carried on walking.

"I love you…" She said, before going back to sleep and falling light into Kouga's hands. He ignored it and saw somebody before him with a shocked look on his face. Damn, it was Inuyasha. As much as he despised the guy, it hurt him that he was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Did he hear what she had just said – he hoped he didn't.

"What the hell are you doing?" Inuyasha said, his tone angry and stepping forwards from out of the crowd. Soon after, they started to leave. It was just me, Inuyasha and very few people left in Kagome's house – it didn't look too good.

"I'm taking your girl up to her room, she passed out!" Kouga replied just as menacing, he hated when people spoke to him that way. His grip tightened around the girl and he took a quick glance in her direction, "Where were you when that happened?"

Inuyasha stared him down and his face flushed slightly, he was taken somewhat aback, "She's my girlfriend, and I'll take her!" He shouted, and glaring at Kouga icily. Kouga gaped and shook his head in a disappointed manner, handing Kagome over to Inuyasha's stronger arms, his own two arms ached after her weight confiscated.

"I'm not picking a fight man, but whatever you heard just a moment ago – it wasn't being said to me." Kouga said quietly so only Inuyasha could hear, he raised his hands in mock defence. He then greeted the remaining people he knew a goodbye and left the house, without even a look back. Inuyasha felt a slight pang of guilt but it was quick to fade. His arms wrapped tightly around Kagome as he carried her bridal style and found the stairs quickly.

"Inuyasha!" Sango yelled when he was half up the stairs, he turned midway to avoid slipping and looked at Sango, "You're a bit late for your own party! Hey, where's Kouga?"

"He's gone home." He replied, before continuing to walk upstairs. Sango nodded and went back to cleaning, wondering what happened to him. Fiercely, she forced Miroku to help her with the tidying up – she didn't want there to be a mess when Kagome woke up. Because: one, she was a good friend; and two, Kagome had a lot to think about already.

* * *

Inuyasha kicked her door open with his foot, since he knew this house like the back of his hand, there was no need to second-guess which her room was. After a short time, he found her bed and put her down on it; making sure to take of any shoes or jewellery before pulling the covers over her.

When that was done, he sat on the edge of her bed and watched her, his eyes steadily studying her emotionless features. In the dark room with only a lamp for light, she looked beautiful – Inuyasha frowned and looked away.

That one conversation put doubt wide in his mind, it had taken its toll on him, but he was willing to let it go for now. He leaned forward and stroked her face, suddenly she stirred and he drew back hurriedly.

"Kouga…" She whispered profoundly in her sleep.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, and he stood up. He was head over heels with this girl, but something wasn't right. He was willing to risk his entire being just to be with her, and now this was going on. There was an aching in his chest and it was hard to ignore.

Inuyasha walked across the room and stormed out of the house, welling with regret. Sesshomaru was right, he should have stayed at home – he hated it when he was right.

He touched the necklace he wore; hanging around his neck, it held the ring that signalled their engagement. They both had one. He loved her, but did she return those feelings back. The same doubts that rummaged his head when they first met returned inside.

He could be overreacting or it could be the truth.

_She doesn't want me…_

* * *

_A/N :_ Well, well, there you go, the official tenth chapter of this story. I'm sorry for my absence, its exam period and I don't really have time to type type type. But I hope this chapter is alright and clears some stuff up about how the both of them are slowly growing apart - for all the wrong reasons, I know. It sucks, but something has got to happen right. You can't always have a straight out happy ending, you got to work things out.

Please please review, it may the only reason for me to carry on. Because, in fact, it makes my day and motivates me to write a better chapter - sad but very true. Tell me what you think of it.

Thank you to those who have already reviewed, alerted or favorited, this or my previous story - you guys are the most awesome of all. Thanks a lot. I will severely try to make a new chapter soon.

-Fallen11angel


	11. Finally Waking Up

**Stolen**

_Chapter 11_

_(Present Day)_

* * *

A dim flicker of morning light escaped through the open window, welcoming in fresh spring air and revealing the willows and cherry blossoms outside swaying in the light air. Kagome's eyes opened slowly, and flinching she realized of the aching pain up and down, her back and her neck. She sat up straight and found herself sitting against the door – why was she sleeping there?

She felt her hair with her right hand, grabbing a handful of it and it was damp at the tips, so were her clothes and her face. Still dazed, she stood up and started taking her wet clothes off, throwing them in all directions – first her jacket, then her shoes and so on. Had she been in the rain last night? And she had had the strangest dreams too? About meeting a stranger in the street.

After finding some clean, comfortable sweats, Kagome stretched, rubbing her neck and back before lying on the bed slowly but surely – feeling the luxurious comfort of just lying there and the blood in her body return. She racked her brains for an answer to what happened the night before – but it was still sealed away, with a lock and key. She thought blankly as she watched the lace curtains sway rhythmically before turning to the clock on her bedside table, almost checking for some assurance that she was now in reality.

6 o'clock - one more hour until she would have to get ready for school...

That was right. Yesterday, was Wednesday and she went to the library to study for a while... it was raining and she went home. She went home? A pang of headache stretched over the width of her skull, until she hissed and placed her hands on her hair as if to claw some out. It was so painful. Kagome curled into a ball in the hopes that the pain would go away.

There was somebody there? She knew and she was slowly remembering. The stranger? Or not?

Kagome got up and walked over to the bathroom, heading for the sink to splash some cold water on her face, maybe it could help. She knew it, there was someone? His face was slowly reappearing in her mind in short flashes.

She was walking, in the rain... and there was a boy. He was beautiful... with golden eyes.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered loudly, turning off the tap and running back into the bedroom and to the door. He was the one – and now she remembered, he was there! But why? How come he just appeared last night – so many years after she had daydreamed of him returning to her. But why now?

Did he leave like she asked or was he waiting around all night like he normally used to do?

Kagome's hand hovered over the door handle, shaking and hesitant, she took a deep breath and hoped inside her heart that he was still there... or maybe it would be better if he was gone: after all that happened before. Why was there still this aching feeling? Like a tugging at her heart strings, making them hurt and succumb to something against her will.

She quickly turned the handle and stepped outside as if the door would burn down if she didn't go out fast enough. It was even brighter in the living room of the apartment, all the curtains hadn't been drawn last night, and now the light was inside the house. Lighting every shadow, every corner and for once Kagome felt exposed.

He wasn't here, at all. Neither standing, sitting or just anywhere in the room – he was gone again. Her heart sank, with a loud and final beat. He was the first to leave on that last summer's day, going away in that silver car after that short goodbye. Tears jerked in her eyes and threatened to fall, but years of practice taught her to hold them back and bite her lip. But she didn't stop looking over her apartment a second time. Her small, thudding footsteps were the only sounds keeping away the silence that killed her.

Half heartedly, she dragged her feet over to all the other rooms afterwards, her eyes confirming that indeed he had left as she had asked him.

"Stupid idiot!" She thought to herself, why did she have to ask him to do such things? She was so contradictory it was hard to tell what she really felt anymore. As she unconsciously went to the doorway to check of any mail, or even just the morning paper, she thought more to herself, "What happened to the three years of sadness and regret he left you with! And now you just broke down that barrier again... even after it took so long to build." She was somehow trying to return to daily routine, as if it could help her.

Kagome froze a metre from the door, and took a step back. Her eyes widened, but she was rooted to the ground, and couldn't leave the scene fast enough – her heart jump started back to life, and began running at a ridiculous speed.

"Inuyasha..." She whispered again, but almost inaudibly this time. There he was again, suddenly bringing up her hopes after being able to bring them down just as quickly a moment ago. He was there, just as damp as she found herself when she woke up, leaning against the front door. Inuyasha looked up just as she said his name, as if instinctively. His face was torn, and questioning.

When he realized the situation they were in, he abruptly stood up and walked over to her, so that she could feel both the radiation of warmth coming from his body and his breath. His hair spilled over his eyes and covered his face, and the streams of still remains of rain coming down his face. He was about to say something and place his hand on her face but changed his mind midway, and turned away from her, sighing. His usual action, if he ever got to convince himself that he didn't deserve something or such...

Kagome couldn't stop the barrier from falling, and it was like a wall higher than a mountain had suddenly crashed around her and she was free. Or still trapped? Unexpectedly, all her tears just came out; she didn't want him to see her face.

She made an attempt to walk quickly back into the other room, "Why didn't you just leave?" She managed to sob out with a cracked voice. But she wasn't fast enough and surely as he did the night before he grabbed her hand and intertwined his slender fingers with her own.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight embrace, and Kagome remembered how every time such as this and how he would stiffen before relaxing again unconsciously. He didn't say anything, and Kagome didn't expect him to. He just let her cry whilst he took in a moment to remember what it felt like to have her in his arms, just for a second or two.

"Why didn't you just leave?" Kagome sobbed again, louder this time. Inuyasha pulled away, and walked back, so that he was leaning against the far wall. They felt the crave to be near again, and by the way Kagome outstretched her arms her contradictory nature resurfaced.

"I- I can't just leave... didn't you hear a single thing I said last night?" He replied, looking away from her eyes and at the ceiling, his golden eyes shimmering and he pulled a hand through his messy hair.

"I did hear." Kagome murmured, "But it's been three years! So why now, I waited for so long for you to do this, just reappear on my doorstep and everything would be the same! But I waited and _you_ didn't come back – just when I was alright by myself, then you come back!" She said, raising her voice to almost a yell by the end of her speech. She quickly shut her mouth and put a hand over her lips, begging both for it to stay shut and for the tears to leave again.

Inuyasha was speechless, as he was, he stepped forward in a graceful glide and took her hand away from her mouth and placed it over his chest. She felt the fast, rhythm of his heart beating and as if instantly she calmed down. But her eyes met with his and were still intense burnings of fire as they met his icy glare.

"Well, after all that happened between us... I didn't quite know what to do. I was sure you would freak out and scream back then, but I don't know I got so. Urgh!" He half-screamed, almost defeated and sought to stroke his hand against her cheek to comfort himself. There was no change in that.

Before she could unleash anymore unwanted emotion, Kagome pulled back and walked away into the bedroom and began putting on clothes. The alarm rang, loud and beeping, thus shocking Inuyasha from his state of serenity. But he sat on the edge of the bed, just as she turned off the clock's alarm and he watched her hover across the room, packing her schoolbag and changing into some decent clothing.

It was nothing new to see her like this, because over the time they had spent together he had seen her do this every morning. Except now, she wasn't laughing and the look on her face was stern and withdrawn, like she had been suffering for so long. It was his doing... he knew it.

"Sorry... um, I've got to go." She said, suddenly breaking his train of thought. He looked up and she was already standing at the doorway with two shoulder bags and wearing jeans and a white shirt, her hair was messy but still beautiful. He gaped. How had she done that so quickly and without him noticing?

Kagome sighed after a while, "Well, I don't know what you're gonna do. But I'm leaving now."

She left him and walked away from the room, and Inuyasha heard the faint clinking of the keys in her left hand. He got up and followed silently, a half smile on his face. It was like take a leap back in time and having himself one more day in paradise. Kagome, knowing him well, was waiting for him outside in the sunshine, so that even her eyes and her hair shone brighter than he had ever seen them shine. He swept past her in one swift movement and waited a little down the street.

She shut and locked the door slowly; her mind racing with unknown thoughts and a soft breeze came and played with her hair, swishing it in all different direction gracefully. Kagome turned around and Inuyasha was staring out to a distance, as he did always when he was deep in thought. His hair too was flying around in the wind, but after a brief second or so, he swept up a hand and held up a handful of it so it didn't hit his face. For the first time in three years, Kagome saw his face and his eyes, so sad... and so tired.

She wasn't sure if he was going to follow her until school; however, there was a good chance. And he did.

Kagome carried on walking to school, the usual route for three years – taking in the scenery now that it was spring again, cherry blossoms and empty sunny streets for miles, the sound of crickets and birds singing in harmony. The boy she used to, still and will forever love... walking beside her, at an arm's reach. It was in some way a perfect place to be.

Before she knew it, even after walking at a slower pace, they arrived at the university much faster than expected. Kagome was about to say goodbye, but couldn't bare to say the word to him now. It would break her inside just that little bit more.

"Wait..." Inuyasha breathed out, taking a hold of her soft hand as she tried to escape him through a gate without saying a thing. She hadn't turned around yet but he knew that she was listening. Her breathing slowed after a little while, until both the sounds of their breaths where almost in synchronization.

"I love you... remember what I said." He continued after the silence ensued and balanced out evenly between them. Kagome stood still for another moment, before bowing her head and pulling herself away from his grasp more forcefully then she planned.

She began to walk forward, and not bother looking back for now. It was so confusing, so many feelings and dreams suddenly just came crashing down onto her and it felt like almost that her chest would break.

A familiar voice rang out again, and it almost felt like déjà vu, "Hey! Kagome!"

Kagome stopped in her tracks as a pink-eye shadowed girl approached her with a bright smile. She was just about to tell her something about her life or something that she usually wanted to talk about when she spotted the boy standing at a distance to them.

Kagome used this as a chance to carry on moving, "_Keep walking!" _She told herself as Sango took a step toward Inuyasha. Her face mirrored that of Kagome's when she first saw him the night before.

Kagome walked faster, so that she could get away quicker. Her eyes watered up, and all she wanted was to run into the bathroom and just let out the tears. His voice was stuck in her head, echoing over and over again, his last sentence.

As she walked into the half-empty courtyard full of falling cherry blossom petals, one last gush of a light kiss of breeze hit from the side, as if to whisper more torturing whispers into her ear as it threw her hair from side to side.

Why was he back? So suddenly?

After all this time, of nothing at all, what motive could he possibly have? And what about all the things they said to each other on that day? Did he still really love her? And did she love him?

"Inuyasha... I still love you..." Kagome whispered, hoping that both he could hear her courage to say it and thankful that he didn't hear that at all, before she hurriedly ran down the hallway and tried to black out her thoughts.

Her thoughts, of his voice, his face, and his eyes...

* * *

_A/N :_ Well, hey there! Long time no see. Sorry, for the LONG absence but its been hell at home and school, so its so rare that I got myself some free time to write this. Actually I've been writing bits and pieces of this chapter for so long now... it might explain the length. But I thought of all the stories to update, this should be first because you guys desevre not to wait so long! Haha... I feel guilty.

There, I also took the criticism and just went back to present day already. So yeah, the break up still feels kinda cryptic and all.

You all know the drill, tell me what you think of it. So review, review galore!

& Of course, Thank you to those who have already reviewed, alerted or favorited, this or any previous story - you guys are killer awesome and I shall praise you forever. Thanks a lot. I will try to type my fingers for a new chapter soon! *Please don't be angry if I don't!

-Fallen11angel


End file.
